Someone To Stick With Me
by learningtowrite1996
Summary: "Don't do what I did, Pony," said Soda, leaning forward. "Don't beg for her back, like I did. Because then she knows how much power she's got." Oneshot. Ponyboy has a first love, and a first heartbreak. Of course, the boys always have his back, even when the girls stab him in it. Please read and review.


Someone to Stick with Me

** Just a little one-shot I thought up. I'm bored today.**

"Hey Lila," I said softly to the girl under my arm. She looked up at me. I saw that her eyes were slightly cold.

"Yeah, Pony?"

"I love you."

She smiled halfway, and squinted her eyes at me. I was seventeen, I had my first girlfriend, and she confused me beyond all reason. I always thought that girls loved the sincere guys that don't just wanna kiss them all day. The guys that open the car door, and just give a kiss on the cheek when the night is over. And at first, Lila adored my old fashioned ways. But we had now entered our sixth month of dating, and a kiss was no longer enough for her. It was fine for me; I mean, kissing her on the mouth could make my entire day. But she always wanted to go a little further. And that was really difficult for me.

Lila shifted out from under my arm. She put her legs over mine so that her feet touched the grass on the other side. We were in a park, not exactly in the rough part of town. Lila was strictly middle class.

Her arms went around my neck, and our foreheads touched. "Then show me."

I bent my face forward and kissed her very lightly on the lips. But right as I began to draw away, her hand caught me on the back of my head, keeping up where we were. My heart began to beat quicker.

When the seconds, and then even minutes began to pass in our kiss, I was out of breath and pushed her away. "Lila – let's not – "

She sat back, and drew her knees up. Her face looked surly. I felt a stab of regret, not wanting to displease her, but also wanting to respect her as well.

We had been fighting some more lately. Well, I didn't fight back with her, because she is a lady. But she had begun telling me that I was immature, and childish, and didn't really love her if we couldn't move on to the next level.

I was no Sodapop. I had no special way with girls. I was losing her; that was known.

Lila's breath came out in white fog when she sighed, due to the colder weather. I bit my lip, nervous for her to get upset again.

"Pony," she began. I braced myself, even though my subconscious told me that her voice was actually rather gentle. "I'm leaving."

"Leaving?" I noticed that she had scooted a bit away from me. "Where? When?"

"Tomorrow. Right after the dance. I want to see all of my friends before I go."

I look at her imploringly, and she said. "I'm moving to Chicago. To live with – with – "

She broke off, looking down guiltily. "My sister is in Chicago. She can help me out."

"Are you living with your sister?" I asked.

She shook her head.

"You're going to live by yourself?"

Her eyes were big, and met mine. I tried my best to take that as a yes.

"You can't live by yourself Lila," I said carefully. Her face flashed.

"Why not?" she said hotly.

I did my best to say the perfectly correct thing. "Because you're Lila. You hate being alone – ever. If you're going to Chicago, I'll come with you."

Her face clouded with even more guilt. "You would come with me?" she whispered. "Not knowing why I'm going, or where we would live?"

"Yes." I said it without a thought. I think she could see that.

"Ponyboy, I think we need to break things off." She avoided my face by looking at her hands. I felt a panic rising in my heart.

"Why?" my voice got higher.

"Because – because I just think we're over. I think it's time to see other people."

"I don't want to see other people."

"Yes you do. I'm not your type," I could hear her voice shake a little. "That's obvious."

"How is it obvious? Lila," I moved next to her and grabbed both of her hands in mine. She turned her head the other way. "What is going on? Please, tell me what is going on. I'll do anything you need, help you with anything you need."

"Do you really want me to tell you, Pony?" she asked, slightly haughty. I turned her face to me, and nodded.

And then she started to tell me. Her mouth told a story of why she would be moving to Chicago, and what she had felt on the inside, that had driven her to the decision. And the entire time she spoke, I could feel my body go number and number.

O

The door made an echoing noise throughout the house as I slammed it shut. A good smell was coming from the kitchen, and there were happy voices in the living room. It was around ten at night. The warm house felt good, but didn't quite reach the painful knot that had settled deep in my stomach.

As I proceeded further into the house, I could hear Soda call, "Hey, Pony! How was your night?"

I just wanted to crawl into bed. But I knew if I just stalked past them, they would know something was up. "It was fine Soda." Damn. My voice sounded like I had a cold.

Two-Bit laid flat on the ground with a beer balanced on his forehead, Steve was sitting in Darry's chair (Whoa. What force had caused that? ) and my two brothers sat on the couch. I stood behind them.

"You're back kinda early." said Darry.

I nodded mutely, cursing myself for not being able to talk. Two-Bit, with the beer bottle still on his forehead said, "So how's Lila kid? We gotta give you the talk about girls yet, or what?"

I rolled my eyes, but didn't have the energy to smile. "Shut up Two-Bit. You know very well that Soda gave me that talk when I was in the fourth grade."

Darry laughed, and Soda pretended to look hurt. "I didn't! It was fifth grade – maybe – "

"Yeah, whatever you say – "

"So how is she?" Steve interjected. Damn Steve Randal.

I looked from side to side, and stuttered. "Um she's – she's fine – "

"Just fine?"

"Yeah Steve, just fine. Glory. Get a life."

Two-Bit sat straight up, while Steve opened his mouth to retort. "Wait. Wait. Wait." he put his hand up. "Wait. Wait. W-w-w-wait – "

"Two-Bit!" cried Steve, glaring at him. Two-Bit smirked, then looked at me.

"Cheeks are bright red, don't wanna talk to anyone, stuttering, being rude to people. I know what you did tonight Ponyboy Curtis." his tone was wicked. Strange, heartbroken anger stirred up inside me.

"Two-Bit," I warned. He better shut up, because I was about to explode.

"You and Lila. Yeah, I can tell. You and Lila did – "

"Shut up Two-Bit. Shut the effing hell up. Right now." Hot, fast tears started to come out of my eyes. God it hurt so bad.

"Leave him alone Two-Bit," said Steve quickly. He hated when I threw fits.

I turned away when the tears came faster. Soda grabbed my wrist to keep me from walking away.

"Pony," he said softly. "What's going on?"

I shook my head, not trusting myself to speak. Soda pulled on my arm.

"Come here, kiddo."

I wanted to say no. I wanted to yank my wrist away, and storm off to my room. But maybe it would be nice to be around people, instead of suffering alone. I climbed over the couch, and sat in between my brothers.

"What's up? What's bothering you?" said Darry, strangely calm. Usually his way of getting things out of me wasn't to be sensitive. He was firm.

"Something about Lila?" Soda asked when I didn't speak. I let out a very long breath.

"I guess I'd better tell you guys," I mumbled. "Since I don't really know what to do about it myself."

"Shit, kid," said Steve. "That's what we're for."

I looked at him, wanting to smile, but instead I bit my lip before I said, "Lila's gonna have a baby."

After my announcement, several things happened at once. I flew upwards, having been grabbed by the tops of my arms from Darry's strong hands; he had stood up in a forceful flash. Soda said, "Goddamn it to hell," and Steve some even more colorful words. The beer bottle fell off of Two-Bit's forehead as he sat straight up.

"Ouch! Darry!"

Darry's grip on my arms became vice-like. "Are you insane?!" he growled through gritted teeth. "Are you an idiot? What the hell, Ponyboy! What the hell are you – "

"Come on, Darry," said Soda loudly. "Let's not make him feel worse."

"Were you even thinking at all?!" continued Darry. I winced at his tone.

"What do you mean was I thinking? This isn't my fault!" I cried. Darry's eyes popped.

"NOT YOUR FAULT?!" He screeched.

Holy shit.

"HOW IS IT NOT YOUR FAULT? DID SHE FORCE YOU TO – "

Oh. _That's_ why he was upset. "Darry!" I practically screamed. "No – no, Darry, you've got it wrong! I'm a – " How could I explain it? What should I say that would keep him from killing me, as quickly as possible? "I'm a virgin!" There.

He let go of my arms as soon as I said it, and I fell back down onto the couch. I didn't realize that only the tops of my toes had been touching the floor. "Sorry," said Darry shakily.

"It's fine," I said, rubbing my arm. He sat back down, looking sorry. Steve started to crack up. Two-Bit looked like he wanted nothing more but to do the same thing. I cast them a stern look.

"What's so funny?" I asked sharply. Steve was still laughing.

"You are. Why the hell would you tell Darry that Lila's pregnant without assuring him that you _aren't_ the father? You gotta brain kid?"

"I've got a bit more on my mind, thanks Steve." my tone was icy. The pain was settling back in after being almost murdered by Darry. My breath started to come in short, and painful. Soda put his arm around me. I leaned into him.

"Glory, kid," said Steve quietly. "You're really cut up, ain't ya?"

Soda glared at him. "Of course he is!"

"Well, I mean, it's just – "

"She cheated on me," I cut in, numb. "She is – she is going up to Chicago to live with – with the father of the baby," I gasped. They all looked at me sorrowfully. "And I love her _so_ much. I've told her that I do – "

"Broads make no sense," said Two-Bit, crossing his legs, and looking genuinely sympathetic. "They want the nice guys, and when they got them, they don't want em' anymore."

Soda rubbed his thumb over my shoulder. "What did you say to her?" he asked.

I shook my head. "Nothing," I said. "I couldn't say anything. I couldn't believe it. So – so I just took her home."

Everyone was silent for a bit, but it wasn't an awkward silence. It was a generous silence, because I didn't really wanna talk all that much.

Steve had his hand over his mouth, his face burning. It looked like he wanted to talk a whole lot of crap about Lila. But he didn't. At least, not that night.

"Funny how this stuff happens," said Soda thoughtfully. "Funny how Pony and I fall in love with the secret sluts."

"She ain't a slut," I nearly sobbed. "And I love her."

"No you don't kid," said Steve harshly. "You're seventeen. You don't love her. Just forget her."

I stood up from the couch, and started pacing; I threw out what Steve said. "Maybe I was wrong by just being silent with her. Maybe she wanted me to try. Maybe she wanted me to show her that I wanted her to stay. I don't care if it isn't my kid, I'll look after her. It doesn't matter to me."

"Why doesn't it matter?" Steve's voice was bitter. "You could never, ever get away with doing something like what she's done. You don't have to try nothing."

"Don't do what I did, Pony," said Soda, leaning forward. "Don't beg for her back, like I did. Because then she knows how much power she's got."

"But if I don't beg, I lose her."

"Come on, kid," said Two-Bit. "You're smarter than this. This girl doesn't deserve you."

I stood there, in the middle of my family, as thoughts raced through my mind. Wind started to blow stormily outside, and the boys seemed at a bit of a loss. And then something clunked into place; a plan that would either make things a whole hell of a lot worse, or could save my dwindling romance.

O

Darry told me that I couldn't leave the house. He knew that Lila was leaving that night, and he didn't want me to try and stop her.

So I was sneaking out.

I felt bad about going against what Darry told me, but I just had to try. I had to keep her here.

Earlier in the day, I had told Lila's friend, Jill, to keep Lila at the dance until I got there. I made her _promise_ to keep her there. I needed to talk to her, I said. Jill had looked terribly sorry for me, and then promised.

I cuffed my jeans, planning on just going to stop Lila. I sneaked carefully out of my room, hearing Darry and Soda talking in the kitchen. I thanked God that the kitchen door was shut. Right by the couch, I saw my dirty converse. I bent over to pick them up, just as the door burst open.

The couch was tall, and covered my body completely; so when Two-Bit came into my house, he couldn't see me in the living room.

"Darry?" he called loudly. "Is Ponyboy here?! Darrry!" I crouched down further.

Darry came out of the kitchen. Soda followed close at his heels. "Glory Two-Bit, you ain't gotta shout. What's up?"

Two-Bit looked winded. "Man, I heard from Steve that Jill told him about Pony planning on running after Lila tonight. It sounds like he's gonna run off with her to Chicago!"

"Whoa, Two-Bit," said Soda, raising up a hand. "Pony's in his room. He ain't gonna run off to Chicago. Pony!" he called. Damn Jill's big mouth. "Come out here!"

The three of them waited, and waited. I stayed where I was, praying that somehow I could get out of the house.

When I didn't come out of my room, Darry pushed past the two boys and headed for my room. They followed after him, and right when I saw their feet go down the hallway I grabbed both of my shoes by the back, and crawled over to the door. They were around the hall, and were opening the door to my room. At the same time, I opened the front door, ducked out, shut it extremely slowly, and burst into a run. The smell of rain hit my face, as did freezing air. My shoes didn't go on until I got to the dance.

O

The Beatles' "I Wanna Hold Your Hand" was blasting at the dance. I kinda like The Beatles, even though most greasers don't think they're all that tough. I feel relaxed when I listen to their music.

The place wasn't too packed, but there was still quite a few people there. I scanned the crowd for Lila, or Jill. I spied Angela Shepherd.

"Hey Angela," I said, walking over to her quickly. She smiled saucily at me.

"Hey, Curtis. How're you doing doll?"

"Fine, fine," I brushed off her flirting. "You seen Lila here? Or Jill?"

She leaned against a wall, putting her foot up against it. "Maybe."

I sighed, hating her guts. "Yes, or no, Angela. I don't have time for your games."

She shot me a glare and said, "They just walked out, right as you walked in. Jill looked like she was fighting with Lila – " right when she said the name, 'Lila' I was running for the door. Angela called out something, but I didn't hear it.

When I spotted the door, I was stopped in my tracks as someone grabbed the back of my shirt. My heels skidded, and I nearly fell over.

"Damn it, Pony, you're gonna make my hair go gray." said Darry's rough voice. I whirled around, planning on my most desperate move; that was punching him, most likely in the face.

But when I caught sight of him, and Sodapop, and Two-Bit, and Steve (who had probably been lurking somewhere around my house when Two-Bit was in there; I just didn't see him) I didn't want to hit Darry, ever. Those boys were unlike some unfaithful girl. They would be with me no matter what. But in the moment that realization just started to enter my mind; it didn't fully settle in.

I struggled to get free. "No, Darry. I don't have much time! She is right outside!"

Soda's face looked close to tears. Steve blew out a puff of smoke. "Kiddo," said Soda sadly. "You cried all last night. You love her, you showed it, and she stabbed you in the back. What more do you need to give her?"

I opened, and then closed my mouth. They just didn't get it. None of them. "I just have to try. She deserves that much."

Steve groaned. "She doesn't deserve anything! She sure as hell don't deserve _you!_ She messed around with some other bastard while she was with you! She messed you around Ponyboy! Leave it at that, and find someone better!"

I tried to pry Darry's fingers from my arm. "Please, Darry," My throat burned. "She's gonna be gone. Please, just let me try."

Darry reluctantly let me go, and Soda said, "Pony, honey, wait a second – "

But I sprinted away from the four of them way too quickly. I pushed past everyone, nearly tripped twice, and hit my knee into a chair in my rush for the door. Once I got to it, I threw it open. Rain was pouring outside, and I ran into it without a second guess. I could hear raised voices in the parking lot.

"Lila, please, just wait a second!"

"No Jill! Please, just take me home! I wanna get out of here! Let's just go Jill, come on – " Lila's voice rang out, sending shivers down my spine.

I slipped a little on the wet ground. The rain began to soak me. "Lila!" I called. "Lila!"

I found the two of them standing beside Jill's little black car. Jill seemed to be restraining Lila, and Lila looked annoyed. When they heard my voice, Jill looked relieved, and Lila turned her head quickly, her damp hair flying.

Once I got to Lila, I decided to put my morals aside. If she wanted to be with me in that way, and that was what she wanted, then I should love her enough to give that to her. Practically the most important thing in my life was keeping myself clean for that one girl that would be my wife, but maybe Lila _was _my wife. I loved her so much, and you know what? To this day, I don't really know why I loved her. I don't anymore. But I did. And that dominated my thoughts.

So when we were face to face, I grabbed her by the waist and kissed her fully, completely on the mouth. Usually it was quieter, and slower to come when we kissed. But I moved fast in coming into the kiss, and with my mouth because I knew that was what she wanted. Rain went through my shirt.

When we broke apart, I placed my forehead to hers and said, "Lila, please don't go. Stay here, with me. I don't care that you're having a baby. I don't care that you cheated. I forgive you. I'll look after you."

She moved away, huge tears in her eyes. "I can't stay, Ponyboy."

"Lila – "

"No, Pony." she laughed slightly. "You're too good for me. I need to start over. And so do you. You are way too good for a girl like me, and for this town. I wanted all the wrong things from you, Pony. And I'm sorry."

I shook my head, shaking not just from cold. "Don't be sorry. Please."

She took more steps back. "Goodbye Ponyboy. Have a good life."

I just stood there, wanting to kill myself for letting her go. She wouldn't be happy with me, and probably in a few years, I would be very unhappy with her. Some things just weren't meant to be, but they had to come with a lot of heartache.

Jill waved to me sadly, and got in the car. Just as Lila opened the passenger door, I called out to her, "Lila! If you ever need anything, you know where I am! I'll come, and I'll find you. Anything – anything you need. I'll be there."

Lila titled her head so that it rested against the half open door; she looked to be considering me. "Boy, am I an idiot. To be giving up you."

"Then don't give up!" I pleaded.

"Oh no, Pony. I care too much for you, to stay here."

And she got in the car. And the car started up. I moved out of the way so they could back out. More stupid tears came from my eyes. God, I hate crying.

I turned away from the car, and found my brothers, Two-Bit, and Steve standing some yards away from where I had tried to convince Lila to stay. Darry had his hands stuffed in his pockets, and his eyes looked incredibly sorry. Two-Bit's joking manner was hidden for just a moment, and I was thankful for him as my friend. Steve looked pissed, but not at me. He looked pissed for me. And Soda. Sodapop looked understanding. He saw me not as a heartbroken, stupid little teenage boy. Because he had lived what I had just lived, and what I would be living for a long time to come. And he knew how painful it was. So when I walked slowly over to them, I was beyond grateful for their constant support, but the one I just wanted to hug was Sodapop.

And I did. I flung my arms around his neck and buried my face into his shoulder, sobbing. What a dork I must have looked like to everyone; or maybe they cared about me enough to feel enough sympathy to not think I was an idiot.

Soda put his hand on the back of my head. "She's gone kiddo, but we're here. I'm always gonna be here for ya Pony."

"Thank you, Soda," I was able to manage. "Thank you so much."

I wiped the tears from my face, and took a deep, shuddering breath. "Two-Bit," I said in a croaky voice.

"Yeah, kid?" he asked, stepping forward.

I smiled a little. "'Member when you wanted to take me to a bar for my seventeenth?"

He cast a wary look at Darry, who rolled his eyes. "Yeah," he chuckled. "I remember."

"Well, I turned you down then. But, I think I'll take you up on the offer now." My nose was freezing.

Two-Bit laughed out loud, and slung an arm over my shoulder. "Ponyboy Curtis, I think that's the one thing I can do right."

"Nah, you can do a lot right," I said, feeling slightly better. "You all can."

**Please review. That would be nice.**


End file.
